Megan Healy
Megan Healy was one of the two main fictional characters in the novel series Double Trouble. She was portrayed by Vanessa Merrell in the books. Megan's twin sister, Jenny, was portrayed by Vanessa's twin, Veronica Merrell. In the Double Trouble series, Megan's storylines have centred on her relationship with her twin sister, Jenny, her relationships with Jack Wheeler and Matt Edwards, her decision to pursue acting, her conflict with enemy, Sage McConnell, and her pregnancy scare. Other storylines included sharing a kiss with her sister's boyfriend, Paul Porter and concealing it until Double Trouble: The Final Year. Character History Acording to Megan, the twins' birthday is July 21st, which would place them at Gemini, the sign of the twins on the zodiac. Outgoing, wild Megan is the wilder of the Healy twins. Beautiful with chestnut-brown silky hair, brown eyes and a luschious lips, she is easily one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school. Megan's interests change regularly. Her more regular hobbies include cheerleading, shopping and dancing, while her true passion is acting. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad at Leawood High, while twin, Jenny is co-captain. Megan remains Jenny's rock throughout the majority of the Double Trouble series. She shows a great deal of animosity towards her rival, Sage McConnell. Sage finds Megan as "Poser". Megan finds Sage bitchy, selfish, cruel, fashion thief and a boyfriend stealer. But we later see there's a lot more to it Megan's not telling. Or Sage. The reason there's friction between these two was because Sage's friend was expelled from school for something she did to frame Megan. They often compete over boys and chances at the spotlight. Megan and her sister, Jenny compete with Sage or with each other for Jack's attention. But sometimes they comepete over other boys. Double Trouble: The Final Year Senior year saw a lot of changes in Megan's life. Her Arch-Enemy Sage McConnell left Leawood and attended private school and her relationship with Matt Edwards was now behind her. As she Despite being disowned by Jenny, Megan helped her with reporting her sexual harassment on her boss, this made the twins closer again. On Senior Ditch Day, Megan and Jenny switched places so Megan can follow her boyfriend, Dean Cameron at the mall and Jenny can fill in for her sister. Although she found out that Dean wasn't cheating on her and that he planned a romantic dinner with her, Megan was confronted by Jenny about her plan to go to Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts after finding the LAADA package in her bag. Even though, they won't be attending the same college, Jenny respects her sister's choice. Then, Megan's counselor suggested to her that she attend a junior college for two years then attend her dream college. When Megan's drama teacher told her about Los Angeles College's Theater Program, Megan gets the chance to audition, but her planned backfired when her parents wouldn't let her go due to old myth about "Cattle Calls". To help Megan get the audition, Jenny offered to drive her there and cover her. Megan landed the audition, while Jenny went apartment hunting. Interests and personality Write the second section of your page here. Career In Double Trouble: All Grown Up series, Megan is an American actress and businesswoman. She has acted in numerous TV Shows and movies. During her acting, she began developing and marketing her own brands of clothing and perfume. Besides her fame, Megan has a daughter, Kaylee, with ex-fiancé, Steven Robinson. Relationships Trivia *Identical twin sister Jenny Healy.. *Megan appeared in every Double Trouble episodes and spin-offs. *Like Jessica Wakefield from Sweet Valley High, Megan was also a high school cheerleader and a twin, and they both lived in a fictional town in California. *Megan was one of five "It Girls" on the Fox Family's List of It Girls. The other five were: **Nikki Merrick from All About Us **Kayla Thomas from Power Rangers Galactic Force **Kaitlin Skinner from Power Rangers Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge **Kyra James from Out of this World *Megan and Kayla Thomas from Power Rangers Galactic Force had a relationship with an older guy. **Megan dated her manager, Steven Robinson in Double Trouble: All Grown Up, who was 53 and Megan was 32. **Kayla dated R.J., her former boss and ex-boyfriend in Power Rangers Jungle Fury (Fanon), who was 21 and Kayla was 18. *Megan and All About Us character Alicia Alcott has a belly button piercing. * External Links Megan Healy at the Double Trouble Wiki Category:Double Trouble characters Category:Characters in American novels of the 21st century Category:Fictional Identical Twins Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional American people of Italian descent Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Characters created by Maryam Wells